


You Got It (The Right Stuff)

by DarkSaori



Category: New Kids On The Block, Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M, Jonny - Freeform, M/M, Mac and Cheese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Após os seus casamentos conturbados acabarem em separações, Giovanna e Saori deram à volta por cima e encontraram surpresas inesquecíveis em seus caminhos.2O19
Relationships: Joey McIntyre/Donnie Wahlberg/Original Female Character, Jon Knight/Danny Wood, Jordan Knight/Original Female Character





	You Got It (The Right Stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> Olá de novo, tudo bem? Dessa vez, quis tentar algo diferente e sinceramente espero que vocês gostem. Não costumo escrever histórias hetero com a mesma energia e quantidade que as homo, mas sempre tem um casalzinho gay, não se preocupem kkkkkkk
> 
> Uma ótima leitura e lembrem-se de lavar bem as mãos!
> 
> \- Saori 
> 
> PS: esse é um super presente para a @ArcturianAlien <3

"You got the right stuff, baby."

Fazia um clima quente e aconchegante em Orlando, acompanhado de um vento maravilhoso. Um grupo de sete pessoas decidiu se aventurar pelo imenso parque, chegando cedo e aproveitando todas as atrações.

Após tantas horas, estavam cansados e dirigiam-se ao restaurante mais próximo, fora do parque. Puxando o bonde estavam Giovanna e Jordan, abraçados enquanto andavam, sendo imitados pelos outros; atrás deles vinham Saori, abraçada com Donnie e Joey, um de cada lado, e por último Danny e Jonathan.

Um clima familiar os rodeava, sempre brincando e rindo, ansiosos para jantar, até que as meninas cruzaram os olhares com os de duas pessoas à sua direita, assustando-se de imediato. Eram os seus ex-maridos, Bill e Tom Kaulitz, os famosos gêmeos fundadores da banda Tokio Hotel. Eles estavam igualmente espantados, talvez pensando no quanto as meninas foram rápidas em virar a página, talvez deixando-se levar pela cólera comum de quem separava-se de um grande amor.

Giovanna e Saori, apaixonadas e felizes, modificaram os seus olhares e os observaram com desprezo, apertando mais forte os atuais namorados, sem parar um segundo de caminhar.

— Então é com esse daí que ela tá agora? — um murmúrio saiu da boca de Tom que, pelo olhar, parecia machucado e irritado.

— Com esse daí não, com esses! — frisou Bill, deixando claro o quanto desaprovava a conduta da ex-cunhada.

Como o leonino que era e enraivecido havia meses por conta da história de vida de Saori, Donnie deixou-se levar pelo seu lado complicado.

— “Esse daí”? Você acha que está falando com quem, meu chapa? — indagou ele soltando-se sutilmente de Saori, tomado por uma raiva atípica, caminhando de forma intimidadora até os gêmeos, que fizeram um sinal claro para os seus seguranças, que apareceram e se posicionaram entre Donnie e eles. — Ah, então é isso... Falam o que querem e se escondem atrás dos homens de preto. Certíssimos. Por que não resolvemos isso da forma tradicional, como homens de verdade fazem? — Donnie nunca apoiou a violência, a achava algo bruto e desumano, porém com aqueles caras não havia conversa.

Àquela altura, todos já estavam parados em seus lugares, somente observando o próximo movimento de Donnie. Ninguém parecia respirar mais.

— Com quem você acha que está falando? — indagou Tom de forma petulante, frisando a palavra “você”. — Eu nem sequer te conheço, nunca nem ouvi falar. — Continuou de forma desdenhosa, lançando um olhar odioso a Donnie, estufando o peito e pondo-se em posição de ataque, protegendo a si e ao irmão caso algo acontecesse.

— Eu quem nunca ouvi falar de você, criança! Por que não volta para a sua creche e esquece a Saori? Ela não é mulher para você. — disse Donnie inflamado e à flor da pele, os olhos queimando de ódio. Ele estava irreconhecível.

— Criança? — riu Tom, debochado. — Essa criança aqui fazia a Saori gemer bem alto. Não sei com vocês, mas comigo era sempre assim.

Donnie fez menção de ir para cima de Tom, mas dessa vez Joey tomou à frente.

— E você é o quê? Amante desses dois? Que vergonhoso, que nojento!

Joey não parava de olhar fixamente para Tom, os olhos pressionados de forma a intimidá-lo, o que estava claramente acontecendo. Joey não era agressivo, mas deixava clara a sua posição.

— Não sou amante nenhum. — respondeu friamente. — Eu os amo, os dois, e acho que já chega dessa criancice. Não tenho mais idade para discutir com você, nos deixe em paz ou vai se arrepender.

Tom mordeu as bochechas por dentro e sorriu, cínico, provocando ainda mais a ira de Joey, tanto que o moreno de olhos azuis precisou ser acalmado pelos tapinhas amigáveis de Donnie e mesmo assim não estava adiantando muita coisa, pois ele mesmo estava irritado e a ponto de mandar Tom para o espaço.

— Tudo bem. — riu Tom. — Eu não preciso me rebaixar por uma qualquer, já passou. Boa sorte para vocês quando forem discutir quem é o pai. — cuspiu de forma venenosa, referindo-se a uma possível gravidez de Saori.

Não aguentando mais, Joey partiu para cima dos seguranças e, com a ajuda de Donnie, os arrancou da frente dos gêmeos. O moreno de olhos azuis segurou Tom pelo colarinho da blusa e o aproximou de si, ficando cara a cara com ele, os olhos faiscando, assim como todo o seu corpo tremendo fervorosamente.

— Repete isso. Repete se for homem.

Tom riu ainda mais cínico, achando graça do quão patético Joey parecia ao tentar defender a vagabunda da sua ex. Aquele dia sinceramente estava parecendo uma piada de mau gosto.

— Eu preciso mesmo repetir? Seu... — e nada mais foi dito por Tom, pois o punho direito de Joey veio certeiro no rosto dele, o atingindo em cheio e fazendo sangue descer pelo nariz do mais novo, fato que só fez Joey continuar.

Donnie se impressionou ao ver Joey enfiando a porrada no rival deles, mas continuou o seu serviço, logo dando um soco na boca do estômago de um dos seguranças, levando uma pancada na cabeça e caindo ao chão. Ao ver o irmão apanhando, Danny não demorou nem mais um segundo; olhou para Jonathan, que apenas suspirou e assentiu. Na mesma hora, o moreno musculoso se meteu na briga e puxou o segurança pelo uniforme, logo o socando no rosto e o fazendo cambalear, dando tempo de Donnie se levantar e fitar o homem do mesmo jeito que o irmão, ambos finalizando a luta com os seguranças.

Enquanto isso, Joey continuava a socar Tom, se desvencilhando de um soco e levando um de Bill, que se meteu ao ver o gêmeo sangrando ainda mais. Ao ver os amados machucados, Saori resolveu intervir. Empurrou Bill com força e ficou na frente de Joey, para impedi-los de continuarem.

— Parem já com isso. — disse ela desgostosa e com raiva, olhando para cada um que estava envolvido naquela briga e respirando forte, ainda mais ao notar quantos olhares ao redor os observavam curiosos e reprovadores. — Bill e Tom, eu sinceramente tenho muita pena de vocês. Muita pena. — suspirou. — Eu acho que nem toda a pena do mundo é suficiente.

Bill e Tom, que estavam lado a lado, a olharam com mágoa e ódio, mas prestaram atenção no que ela dizia. Iriam debochar o quanto pudessem, e precisavam saber o que seria dito primeiro.

— Vem, vem aqui, Donnie. Danny, você também. — pediu ela, vendo-os machucados e lamentando terrivelmente por dentro, não sabendo ao certo o que deveria dizer, mas algo precisava ser esfregado na cara daqueles gêmeos abusados. — Nós viramos a página, virem vocês também. Que coisa mais ridícula, que situação mais escrota! Todos estão olhando para a gente! — disse incrédula, rindo em deboche. — Tom, aceita que dois paus são melhores do que um só. Eu amo os dois e irei com eles para qualquer lugar do mundo, se mude você se está incomodado. E Bill, Giovanna nunca esteve tão bem. Ela agora está com um homem incrível e que a respeita e valoriza as qualidades dela, não um pirralho babaca que adora causar na internet feito você!

Os gêmeos se sentiram muito ofendidos e pensaram até em dizer algo, mas se calaram ao verem os olhares de Donnie e Joey, que mesmo machucados se encontravam ainda inflamados pela presença deles.

— Ouçam isso de uma vez: vocês morreram para mim. Morreram para Giovanna e com certeza para metade da população mundial porque são fúteis, escrotos e ninguém mais quer saber de vocês. Aceitem que dói menos. — ela terminou, logo abraçando Donnie e Joey, ficando no meio deles, e saindo com os amigos, que vieram logo atrás.

Abraçados, continuaram o trajeto, enquanto os gêmeos permaneceram com as maiores caras de tacho possíveis. Por um lado, Saori se arrependeu de não ter dado uma chance para Giovanna pisar com dignidade na cara daquele ser que tanto brincou com ela, mas por outro agradeceu aos céus por isso. Não havia mais nada a ser dito, tudo havia sido posto em seu devido lugar.

Ainda um pouco abalados pelo acontecimento, os casais chegaram ao restaurante e se acomodaram, logo sendo atendidos por um garçom educado e cordial. O clima permaneceu um pouco estranho, o silêncio reinou algumas vezes e só foi quebrado quando Jordan comentava algumas coisas com Giovanna, piorando ainda mais a situação, mas felizmente logo Danny engatou uma conversa com Jonathan e eles e tudo se resolveu.

Ou quase.

Em suas cabeças, Donnie, Joey e Saori se sentiam feridos e expostos com o que havia acontecido e quase não havia mais espaço para diversão, até que o moreno de olhos azuis interrompeu aquele momento, de certa forma, constrangedor.

— Donnie, Saori... Eu queria dizer que sinto muito por ter feito aquilo, não queria que esse clima ruim ficasse sobre nós. Vocês podem me perdoar?

Donnie e Saori se entreolharam.

— Mas que absurdo é esse? — Saori disse incrédula. — Você não teve culpa de nada! A culpa foi minha de ter ficado com aquele imbecil e não sua e nem do Donnie! Não precisa pedir perdão.

— Sim, Joey, não precisa, nós perdemos o controle, mas por uma boa razão. Nós amamos a Saori, essa mulher incrível, e jamais permitiríamos que alguém a machucasse. Não precisa pedir perdão por nada, eu te amo Joey! E eu te amo Saori, com todo o meu coração.

— Vocês são tão incríveis, eu amo vocês dois. Eu amo muito, mais do que já amei alguém um dia. — disse ela segurando a mão dos dois e olhando no fundo dos olhos de Donnie, logo fazendo o mesmo com Joey. Queria mostrar a eles o quanto o seu amor era genuíno e que nada poderia destruir. Nem mesmo o tempo.

— Eu amo vocês, amo muito. Obrigado por me entenderem, que situação chata. — lamentou Joey, recebendo um beijo na boca dado por cada um.

— Já passou. — disse Donnie. — Agora vamos curtir o final desse dia incrível ao lado da nossa família.

Dito aquilo, Donnie e Joey encheram a boca de Saori de beijos e os três ficaram se acariciando com muito amor, não se importando com os comentários de algumas pessoas que por ali estavam. O amor era algo especial e só podia ser sentido por quem realmente o conhecia, logo o trio não se importava com os comentários alheios, fossem bons ou ruins e aquilo só melhorava a sua relação.

— Mas e então, amor, como será que a Giovanna está? — indagou Joey após os carinhos, se ajeitando na cadeira para desfrutar da comida que havia chegado.

— Giovanna? Ah, amor, ela nunca esteve tão bem. — Saori disse sorrindo maliciosa em direção a Giovanna, que somente piscou o olho direito para ela, que arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Hmmm, amor, o que vocês aprontaram? — Joey quis logo saber, era muito curioso.

— Fique tranquilo, amor. Amanhã todos saberão e terão ainda mais motivos para se rasgarem de raiva. — ela falou de forma sutil e ansiosa, arrancando risadas dos namorados.

Logo todos começaram a comer e o clima ruim se tornou prazeroso e feliz, com muitas conversas e risadas preenchendo o ambiente. Tudo havia sido esquecido e os casais apenas concentraram-se em seus amores, como sempre havia de ser.

Na manhã seguinte, em algum lugar de Orlando, o gêmeo mais novo apertava entre os dedos uma revista que assinava todos os meses, os gritos saindo tão fortes por sua boca que pareciam ter sido arrancados do fundo de sua alma.

A capa da revista era nada mais e nada menos do que uma foto enorme de Giovanna e Jordan em uma premiação badalada onde o New Kids On The Block foi uma das atrações, e a manchete enorme dizia:

“AMO UM HOMEM MARAVILHOSO E ELE NÃO SE CHAMA BILL KAULITZ.”

“Eu te superei mais rápido do que pensava, pois o meu maior erro foi querer estar com um moleque que não desejava uma relação, quando na verdade tudo o que eu sempre precisei foi de um homem de verdade, alguém que me amasse e que realmente quisesse estar comigo. Obrigada Bill Kaulitz, por me mostrar como não precisar de um garoto como você.”


End file.
